


a surprising howler

by riverbea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, M/M, OOC, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, flying car, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbea/pseuds/riverbea
Summary: Sirius and Remus raised Harry and now, Sirius reacts to Harry and Ron crashing into the Whomping Willow with a howler. However, it’s not at all like Harry expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	a surprising howler

**Author's Note:**

> a short little one shot i wrote a while ago and promptly forgot about. I just wanted to publish it so i won't forget again.

After crashing into a tree, that Sirius and Remus had told him was dangerous, Harry felt like they should’ve waited for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley in front of the barrier.  
‘We’re lucky we didn’t get expelled, though.’ He thought as he sat down in the great hall and put a big spoon of porridge into his bowl.

Neville sat down opposite Harry and Ron and greeted them with a smile.  
“Post’s due any minute.” He said and added something about forgotten things his Grandma would send him when Harry heard the rushing sound of hundreds of owls soaring into the great hall.

As it was only the first day and he hadn’t forgotten anything at home, he doubted that he’d get a parcel like Neville. He kept an eye out for the tawny owl of his Godfather, though. He was sure he’d get a letter, telling him how foolish he was and how Sirius and Remus would not accept such behavior, but the owl wasn’t there. Maybe they’d even send him a Howler with Remus yelling about how dangerous it was what Harry and Ron did and Sirius telling him off for not waiting for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley at the barrier. However, it didn’t arrive.

Instead, the old Weasley’s family owl Errol landed in Hermione’s milk jar. It slumped unconscious on the table, Red envelope in its beak.

“Oh no –” Ron gulped.  
“It’s alright, he’s still alive.” Hermione said, completely missing the point. Harry, Ron and Neville stared at the Red envelope in Errol’s beak.  
“Oh you better open it.” Harry said in a slightly scared tone of voice. “My Uncle ignored it once and it took about a month until his eyebrows were back to normal. Mind you; he even used a protection spell.”  
“Open it.” Neville urged in a timid whisper, as if a loud noise would make the letter explode and it did seem so, too, after Harry looked at it again. The red envelope had begun emitting smoke at its corners as though a campfire was burning inside.

Ron reached for the Letter and carefully pulled it from the owl’s beak. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears and Harry wanted to do the same but this had something to do with the car, he was sure, and he didn’t want to miss what it said.

In the first moment the letter made a sound, he thought it had exploded. Mrs. Weasley’s loud voice filled the whole hall and it was so loud, it made many owls jump or even flutter away.

“… STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT ‘TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE …”

Harry decided that pressing his palms against his ears wouldn’t do any harm since Mrs. Weasley’s voice was loud enough. He noticed that many people around the hall were turning their heads, trying to see who received the howler. Ron had noticed too and sank deep into his chair with a flushed face he was trying to hide behind his hands.

“… LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN’T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED …”

All of a sudden, Harry’s eyes widened. Mrs. Weasley had gotten a letter from Dumbledore. That meant Sirius and Remus had gotten one too.  
Harry felt himself turning red too slowly and he looked for another sign of Sirius’ tawny owl. No sign of her. Harry didn’t know if it was good or bad that he didn’t even get as much as a letter.

“… ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER’S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.”

As silence emerged in the great hall, the letter burst into flames and all that remained was a pile of ash. People around them started talking again when they were sure the howler was done. Some laughed and the hall returned to its normal murmur of conversation after a while.

“If Dumbledore sent your mum a letter, how come Sirius hasn’t sent me a howler yet? Dumbledore must’ve wrote one to him too.” Harry said guiltily. Ron didn’t deserve to get all the blame. He’d wish there was a way of telling Mrs. Weasley of what really happened, how the barrier had closed on them and how they had panicked in the moment, but he got pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden movement up in the air.

A tawny owl fluttered into the great hall and gently landed in front of Harry.  
“Yup.” He said with a suddenly very forced voice. Hermione looked at him with a “You shouldn’t have done it in the first place, look where it got you” look on her face. Ron’s crimson face emerged from under the table, and he, and Harry both stared at the Red envelope in the owl’s beak.  
Harry reached for the envelope and held it in his hands. It started smoking at the corners just as Ron’s had. It was too late to run, Harry knew, so he opened it with shaky hands and as soon as Sirius’ loud voice filled the hall, he dropped the red letter onto the table.

“… YOU CRASHED A FLYING CAR INTO THE WHOMPING WHILLOW! I’M NOT EVEN MAD, I’M ACTUALLY IMPRESSED. MERLIN’S BEARD I’M PROUD.” Sirius’ voice said and Harry stared at the envelope a bit perplexed.

“SIRIUS NO!” Remus voice suddenly said from somewhere in another room, still loud enough to make Harry’s eardrums throb. Just before the howler suddenly burst into flames, they heard Sirius laugh.  
Harry stared at the pile of ash and didn’t know what to do. This time, people stayed quite a bit longer. They had apparently noticed that it was Harry and Ron who had received the Howlers and some were pointing at them.  
“What… was that?” Hermione asked and Harry finally looked away from the remains of his Howler. He started grinning slightly and together with Ron, he burst out laughing. They broke the silence in the hall and had barely calmed down when Professor McGonagall handed each of them their timetables.

She gave Harry a warning look.  
“You should listen to Remus a little more.” She then said as she went on with giving out the timetables, to the sixth years sitting a few chairs next to them.


End file.
